


Breaking down Borders

by RainbowPebbles



Series: Where do we Draw Lines [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPebbles/pseuds/RainbowPebbles
Summary: It's been two years since Aoba and Mink began living together in Colorado up in the mountains. Life was good, till an unexpected visitor arrived.Now with a little boy joining their family, things were about to get even more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't read my previous Mink/Aoba fic then check it out for me!

It was a bright, shining morning in the middle beginning of October. The air was crisp, leaves where changing, and life was good for Aoba and Mink. It had been 2 years since they came to live together in the cabin in the mountains. Aoba had gone back to school and graduated high school. Of course during this time Mink had asked if he was holding him back and if he really wanted to stay with him or not. In the end, Mink's own insecurities had caused them to argue a little. Which hurt Aoba and had him sleeping in the spare guest room for a week. 

After a week of silence and awkward glances at each other, they finally talked about it. They kissed, had make up sex and were finally all together. That was shortly after they'd arrived in the states 2 years ago. Around the same time, Mink ended up obtaining a job working in town at the library. He enjoyed it and it made him happy. They had plenty of money, but it gave him something to do. Aoba enjoyed popping in from time to time to see him, but he himself got a part time job at an art store down the road. 

They would eat lunch together on the days they both worked, then went home together.

It was good for them both, but life had a way of throwing curve balls their way. It started with a visit from a black car marked with three large letters. 'CPS' on the side. Aoba had the day off, so he was home with the allmates now and working on putting laundry on the line outside when a woman in a black suit came up to him. 

“Excuse me, are you a Mr. Whiterock?” Aoba looked up as the woman spoke, turning to face her. She was an older woman with her hair done tight and an even tighter posture. Aoba didn't like her already because frankly she looked like a bitch and her perfume was too strong.

“Uh...which one?” He asked her, looking confused. 

“My name is Ms. Rodchester and I'm from the Child Protection Services. I need to speak to...” she looked down at her clipboard, then back to Aoba. “Mink Whiterock. Are you the man in question?” She asked.

“No he's at work. But I'm his other half if you'd like to talk to me. How can I help you?” The woman seemed disinterested really, like she thought Aoba was a piece of garbage. He didn't like her. That's when he noticed a small child clinging to the leg of the woman's pantsuit. He was young and looked to be about 6, maybe 7 or 8. Oh no.

“I really can't disclose this information to anyone but the person in question. Any idea when he'll be back?” She prodded Aoba and at this point he was annoyed. 

“I can call him to see if he can come back now, but I need to tell him why he has to come home. Why exactly do you need him and what about?”

“This is about his son.”

 

Aoba had called Mink immediately after inviting the woman and the child with her inside out of the chilly air. He was on his way home but it'd be a moment before he returned, after all they lived halfway up the mountain and it took easily 45 minutes to get there. 

“Can I get you a drink Ms. Rodchester? Coffee or tea maybe?”

'A knuckle sandwhich maybe?' Oh, that little voice in his head could be amusing. 

“No, thank you. If you don't mind I'd like to as you some questions.” She stated, seeming to make herself home as she inspected the house and its belongings. 

Since Aoba had come with him, the place had been decorated with more items to show his and Mink's relationship. A wedding photo of the two of them from their official ceremony when they were recognized by the state, pictures of them at Christmas, photos of Aoba and Sei together and Mizuki too. 

Ren padded over to the little child whom was sitting on the couch now. He wagged his tail at the boy, tilting his head. The child smiled, moving to pet the dog but seeming reserved a little. Aoba looked to the child with a smile. 

“He's friendly, so its okay if you like to pet him.” Aoba told him. The dog jumped up onto the couch now. 

“Is...he an allmate?” The boy finally asked. Aoba walked over, crouching in front of him. “He is. This is Ren. “

“It's nice to meet you.” Ren finally spoke. The boy's eyes went wide. “W-Woah! I went to school with a few kids who had one. I always thought they were cool.” Aoba finally got a good look at the kid and it really drove home the idea this was Mink's child. 

His skin was a little lighter then Mink's, but dark none the less. His hair was wavy and dark brown making him look like he had curls. His hair went down to his neck. The only sign of his mother (Aoba assumed) were those beautiful blue eyes. 

The woman coughed now, trying to get Aoba's attention. He stood.

“I'd like to ask some questions.”

“Oh sure, go right ahead.” This woman was so nosy. 

“How long have you two been...married?” She asked, sounding as if she was doubting their entire relationship. 

“2 years.”

“2 years? That's quite an accomplishment. Did your husband ever mention having a son.”

“No. He never did.”

The woman wrote something down on her clipboard, clicking her pen a few times. Aoba stood there, giving a slight eyeroll then looked as he felt a small hand tug on his shirt. He smiled at the boy. 

“Yes?”

“A-Are you really a boy?” He asked, tilting his head. Aoba blushed but still smiled. 

“A-Ah yes I am.”

“Oh....you're really pretty. I wasn't sure.”

Aoba turned redder in the face and laughed a little. “You should see my brother.” He whispered, then got to his level again. “Would you like a drink or a snack. I made some chocolate chip cookies this morning.”

The boy perked up, nodding his head quickly. “Y-Yes please.”

“Milk too?” and another nod. This little kid was something. 

“I'll be right back.”

He headed into the kitchen to retrieve the requested items but the CPS woman following behind him. “So how did you two meet?” Aoba went a little rigid. Oh god she could NOT tell the woman about his past and how Mink had saved him by buying him. The kid would be taken away from him so fast and Mink would never get to meet or know his son. No way. Make something up make something up!

“A-Ah well it's a uh...long, long, LONG story!” Aoba blurted out.

“Well I have ti—Aoba, I'm home!” Mink called as he came trudging through the door. 

'Oh thank god.' Aoba thought, relaxing. He grabbed the small plate and cup of milk, placing it with the small boy on the coffee table with a napkin. “Careful dear.” 

Aoba walked over to Mink, kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear. “This woman is terribly nosy. She's asking a lot of questions and even about how we met.”

Mink nodded, the woman coughed to enterupt their conversation. “Mr. Whiterock, I'm Ms. Rodchester from Child Protective Services. Were you aware you fathered a child?” She asked and Mink shook his head. “No. I have no idea.” He looked to Aoba with a soft yet worried expression. “No idea.”

Aoba understood, giving a nod. The child was older. Meaning this had happened long before they met. “Any recollection of a woman by the name of Cassidy Rainweather?” and Mink went tense. Well that was a name he had not heard in a long time.

“Old girlfriend. We...went our separate ways when I went to live in Japan. Wasn't willing to relocate.”

Aoba felt a severe twinge of jealousy at the idea of Mink being with someone else, especially a woman. But he should have been prepared for him to state he had a sexual appetite before him. 

“Are you aware she passed away a week ago?” Mink frowned. “No I...I wasn't aware.”

“I see.” She wrote down more notes. “As I stated we lost touch after I moved.” Mink finally looked to the child on the couch. 

“What's your name?” He asked and the boy perked up. 

“M-My name is Cohen.”

“Co. Hen.” Aoba pronounced. He was still struggling with the English pronunciation really, but that was simply because Japanese was his first language. He was getting better it was just his accent people had to get past now. 

Mink nodded, then turned to the woman. “I had asked your other half how you two met. I have to do an in home and character examination before I can let him stay here. Would you be able to take him today? If not he has to go live in a group home since all of our foster homes are full.”

Aoba went tense, remembering the last group home he himself had been in. He'd seen some poor kid get beat to shit in the bathroom for simply using the wrong shampoo. No way in hell was he letting that little 8 year old go somewhere like that. 

“Of course.” Aoba simply blurted out. Mink looked to him, raising a brow. When did Aoba call the shots.

“We have a spare bedroom that's perfect for Cohen to sleep in. We just have to pull a few things out of there first.”

“Are any of those items dangerous for a childs well being?”

“No. Mink has some of his books and some crafting supplies in there.”

“I STILL need an answer to my question.” She said. Right now, Mink and even Cohen could see the tension between Aoba and this social worker. She was trying to make him buckle down, but it wasn't going to work. 

“It's a little painful actually for Aoba.” Mink stated. They both looked to him now, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I saved him from a human trafficking ring.”

“Well god damn Mink, way to tell her everything minus the gruesome details!” Aoba thought to himself.

'No kidding.' was the voice in his head now. Aoba looked away, biting the inside of his cheek.

“How did that even happen?”

Mink sat down on the larger couch, watching the woman. 

“I was working undercover for the police at the time trailing two of their biggest suspects. I had to blend in, so I took Aoba.”

The woman nodded. Somehow, the mention of him working for the police was incredibly helpful. “Is there anyone I can call to verify this claim?”

“Yes. Her name is Carla and this is her business card. She also works for the American Embassy.” He walked across the room, handing her the card and she took it. She gave them a smile now, which Mink was surprised the woman could do.

“Well I suppose everything looks out for the time being. I'll be back next week to see how things are going and to let you know if my credentials all check out.”

Mink nodded, they shook hands, and both went out to the car to grab the boys few things. 

“Is that my father?” Cohen asked, looking up at Aoba as he held his cup of milk in both of his hands. Aoba looked and nodded. “Yep!” he said with a smile. Cohen looked down at his milk, looking nervous. 

“Something wrong?” Aoba asked, dropping down to his knee's at the boys height. 

“He...He's so tall.” Aoba blinked then laughed gently. “He's not that tall. You're just so small and cute.” he said, kissing the boys cheek and making him blush. 

He giggled a little, looking to Aoba. “What...should I call you?” He asked. Aoba hummed. “You can call me whatever you like.” He told the boy, petting his hair. Cohen nodded with a small smile and they both looked to Mink and the CPS woman as they came in.

“Come on, I'll show you your room.” Aoba told him as he stood up completely straight, letting the boy take his hand. 

The woman left, and soon enough it was just the three of them. Cohen looked around the room, inspecting everything. Mink set the suitcase on the bed, opening it. 

Aoba scooted to him, swatting his arm. Mink raised a brow in response. “Go talk to him.” Aoba whispered softly, nudging him with his elbow as he began putting Cohen's clothing into the drawers and such.

Mink looked to see the boy trying to open the cardboard box he had brought in but it was completely taped shut. Mink had to admire the determination. He was a lot like Cassidy really. Very headstrong and willing to go for it and tried everything. But he also knew Aoba was the same way.

He walked over, sitting with the boy now on the floor. Cohen looked up quickly, but then looked down and away just as fast. Mink gently pat the boys head.

“So...how old are you?” He asked and the boy looked up with a smile. “I-I'm 8. I just started the 3rd grade.”

Mink nodded, watching as he pulled out items and slowly his whole personality was beginning to show. He was a bookworm, and looking through the file that nosy CPS woman gave them showed his grades were excellent. Teacher comments noting how shy but sweet he was to everyone and had a natural affinity for animals. 

“I...looked through your school file. The teachers said you want to be a vet.” 

The boy nodded excitedly. “U-Uh huh! When I was 5, Mr. Watson's dog got real sick and he was super sad. I felt real bad too cause I couldn't do anything to help and Scruffy was a nice dog.”

Aoba couldn't help but watch the two begin to bond. In the morning, they'd have to take him to sign up for school. He knew the boy had to be nervous, he remembered his first day jitters as well. 

“When's your birthday?” Mink asked him and the boy smiled. “My birthday is November 12.”

Mink nodded. “Hmm, your birthday is coming up fast then. We'll have to do something nice.” Cohen smiled. 

“When you make some friends we can invite them over for a party.” Aoba said and Cohen looked to Aoba now. 

He shook his head and they both raised an eyebrow. “I-I dunno. The lady that brought me over was saying some mean things about you on the way here.”

“Really?” Mink asked and Cohen nodded.

“S-Saying that it didnt seem right that two men were allowed to raise a child. I...don't want the other kids to be mean to you either. That's not fair.”

Aoba felt his heart clench, and Mink smiled. He gently pat the boys head again. 

“Cohen, it doesn't bother us if other people say things. Do you know why?” He shook his head.   
“It's because we don't let them. They want to bring us down because they don't understand us. But all that matters is Aoba makes me happy, and I make him happy. They're jealous because we have enough love in our hearts to see past the fact we're both men.”

Cohen seemed to understand completely, and slowly he smiled brightly. Aoba felt touched at Mink's declaration.

“Such a poet this one.” He teased. “Mink, you should show him around. I'll go work on dinner.”

Mink nodded, helping Cohen stand to put his things away. Aoba couldn't help but catch the beginning of their conversations. Cohen was showing the man all his things he had and explaining them all to him. Aoba smiled to himself.

He hadn't expected to become a parent so soon actually. Sure, they talked about it but not for awhile. 

He was actually excited. Cohen was a sweet boy, gentle, and very excitable. Aoba was kind of excited to tell Sei about it really, and Mizuki needed to know he had a nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

It took him about 5 minutes to realize he had no idea what the young boy liked as far as food was concerned. Aoba sat there, going through the cookbook he found back at the manor. In reality, he had no idea what the hell to make. He's made each of these recipes 5 times over and knew them all by heart really. He found the little notes left by Mink's grandmother stating which ones he favored and what she did to make them more personal. In a way, he wish he could have met the old woman. Her hand writing showing she was a thoughtful and caring woman and knew her way around a kitchen. 

Aoba took a deep breath, slumping over the counter. 

“Aoba, why don't you just ask what the child likes? “ Rurakan stated more so then questioned as he sat on his perch. The bird had been silent the entire time up until now, seeming to be frustrated by Aoba's own internal battle. 

Mink had given him a name Aoba had approved of shortly after they arrived. It was also a great signal to their new life together. The wind god living in their home was a humorous thought. Aoba sighed, turning and leaning his back against counter. “I don't know. I mean...I don't want to interupt those two right now. Mink has a son who's already 8 and he didn't even know about him till today. I can't bother them now with something like that.”

“But what if he has any allergens? You should double check.”

Well...the bird had a point. But then again he always had a point. 

Aoba began making his way down the hall, stopping outside the room as he heard Cohen talking to Mink about a particular book he liked. “It's part of a series and I like it a lot.”

“What's it about?” Mink asked him, sitting on the bed as he saw the child pull each one out of the box. “It's about these two kids, Jack and Annie, and they find this magic tree house. Any book you read takes you back in time and they have to go on a mission each time for this mysterious figure.”

Cohen stood on his feet, walking to the bookshelf and putting them on a middle shelf now. “Like one, they went back in time on this boat called The Titanic. Apparently, it was this massive ship that was supposed to be unsinkable, but in the end it sunk anyway.” He turned to face Mink now, tilting his head. “Kind of false advertising, don't ya think?” 

Mink chuckled, nodding his head. “I suppose you're right.”

At this point, Aoba laughed as he came into view. “You two doing ok?”

They both nodded.

“Everything alright?” Mink asked him and Aoba nodded. “A-Ah yes. I just realized I don't know what you guys want for dinner. I don't know if Cohen is allergic to anything either....” he stated, looking away somewhat embarrassed. 

“Ah. I see.” Mink looked to the kid before lifting him up in one arm, making him squeal. “We can finish unpacking after dinner. Let's go help your Oka-san.”

Aoba flushed red. “O-Oi!”

“What does..Oka-san mean?” Cohen asked and Aoba turned even redder. Mink chuckled a bit, shaking his head. “Well you don't have to call him that. But it's Japanese for mother. It was more meant at a joke for his embarrassment. I know he's not your actual mother but I thought it might help.”

“Does he embarrass easy?” Cohen asked and Aoba shot Mink a glare. Mink simply smirked. “Yes. Yes he does.”

Cohen looked to Aoba now for a moment with a straight face, then smiled big. “I kind of like it. Oka-san.” Aoba whined, facepalming and beginning to curse in Japanese.

In the end, they learned a little more about Cohen's taste in food.   
He didn't like corn, which was fine.   
He liked green beans and potato's.  
He's also allergic to almonds. 

In fact, at that point he gave Mink a long pen with an orange cap on the top. 

“Mom said it's supposed to be injected right on the outer thigh if I have an allergic reaction.”

Aoba nodded and Mink put the pen on the counter. “I'll have to take you to the doctor to get a check up so we can have the prescription filled and such. Don't want anything to happen to you.”

“Any other allergies?” Aoba asked, having been making a list. 

“Didn't the social worker give you my file?”

“What file?” Mink asked, making him look to Aoba with concern. 

“It was this tan colored file that had all my stuff in it. I saw her walk in with it but maybe she forgot.” 

Aoba placed a plate in front of Cohen with grilled chicken on it with green beans and potato's as requested. A light raspberry based gravy on top of the chicken itself. 

“Hmm, thank you Aoba.” Mink told him as he did the same for the other before sitting down himself. 

“This is good, Oka-san.”

Mink laughed, Aoba simply hung his head but behind his hair he was smiling and laughing himself. Eventually, he raised his head. “Like father like son.” Was all he muttered. Oh no, he was getting this awful, awful, awful idea. 

Reaching under the table with his foot, he brushed Mink's leg. 

“Well if you know what Oka-san means, then you should know that Otou-san is what you'd call your father over there.”

Cohen looked up and over to Mink now, noting how Mink was eyeing Aoba like crazy. He didn't get it, so simply went back to eating his dinner. Aoba was a good cook. 

Aoba smiled before speaking in fluent Japanese how he wanted the older male to do all sorts of inappropriate and perverted things to him. Now it was Mink who blushed. 

“What's wrong?” Cohen asked now, wiping his mouth with his napkin. 

“...Nothing. Just Aoba doing what he does best.”

“Really? So he's best at speaking Japanese?”

“Yes, but he's also the best at being a pain in my ass.”

 

After dinner, Mink was surprised to find a small hand tugging at his shirt. “Do you want me to help with dishes?” 

Mink smiled, gently patting the boys head. “If you want. But you don't have to.”

Cohen tilted his head, watching as Aoba folded laundry as he sat on the couch now. The tv played in the background as filler noise. Ren sat with Aoba on the couch, sleeping and Rurakan simply preened his feathers on his perch. 

He looked to Mink now and nodded. “I'm sure.” 

Mink pulled a chair over for the child to stand on, noticing how he had a little trouble completely reaching the counter without it. 

“Why do you wash dishes instead of Oka-san?” He asked.

“Well, I do it as a thank you to Aoba. He makes dinner for us when he doesn't have to, cares for the house, for me and our all-mates and such. He doesn't have to, but he cares so I want to show him I care as well.”

Aoba, eaves dropping at the moment couldn't help but smile. Looking over his shoulder, he watched the two at the sink now. Mink washed and dried while Cohen simply put them on the counter in a stack for Mink to put away later.

Around 8:30, Cohen got himself ready for bed. Frankly, the kid had an incredible sense of responsibility for an 8, almost 9 year old. It astonished Aoba really.

“My bedtime is at 9 o clock.” He had stated with a smile as he sat with Aoba. Mink was finishing putting the plates into the cabinet now and as he finished, he walked over to the two. 

“Ah I see. We don't really know your schedule or routines or anything. This is...just as new for us as it is to you I bet.” Cohen nodded.

“When...When they said I was going to live with my father I was really scared. Mom never talked about him and whenever she did, she said he wasn't really social with strangers. But she also said mostly nice things.” 

Aoba nodded, looking to Mink. “Well I'll let your father then put you to bed, ok?”

Cohen nodded but before he got up, he gave Aoba a tight hug. “Um...how do you say goodnight in Japanese?” Aoba blinked then laughed slightly, stroking the boys head. “Oyasumi-minasai.” He said simply. 

“Oh. Ya. So. Me.” Cohen pronounced. Aoba thought it sweet the boy was trying to learn Aoba's language really. Mink did as well. The child had a lot of potential for kindness and compassion. His mother had worked on raising him in the right direction really. 

 

“Don't you find it odd that she didn't even give us the file? If it wasn't so late I'd give her a piece of my mind!”

“Aoba, don't.” Mink sighed. 

Aoba was in the process of brushing his teeth for bed, Mink currently in bed as he began finishing his book. 

“Why not? She obviously dislikes us! And then what she said in front of Cohen about us being a homosexual couple.” He spat hard into the sink now, slamming his toothbrush on the counter.

“Aoba, if you fly off the handle on her they might think we aren't fit and take him away. You don't want that right?”

“Of course not. I couldn't...bear the idea of them putting him in a group home. “

“I knew you would, but it didn't stop me from being surprised,” Mink said, closing his book and removing his glasses. He beckoned the boy over to him, and Aoba quickly did so. Mink held him as he rested his head on the man's chest now.

“We've been married for 2 years and I still barely know anything about you or your past Aoba. You always walk away from it and each time I try to ask you shut me away.” 

He lifted the younger males chin up with two fingers. “Talk to me.”

Aoba stared at him, then sighed deep and loudly. “Alright.”

He sat up now, and Mink looked at him in waiting.

“I...guess it starts after mine and Sei's grandmother died when we were 12.”


End file.
